Al seguirte, Sé que Recuperaré mi Corazón
by Ashura Darklight
Summary: Un SeishiroXSubaru. Subaru siente su corazón muerto, ante todo sentimiento, hasta que una experiencia en su "labor", provoca emerger un nuevo deseo, oculto en lo profundo de su alma.


Este Fanfictión se encuentra inspirado en los hechos ocurridos en el Anime de "X" y el Manga de "Tokyo Babylon" los personajes de Hokuto Sumeragi, Seishiro Sakurazukamori y Subaru Sumeragi pertenecen a CLAMP.

Este Fanfic se encuentra asociado a mi Historia: " Sombra de Sakurazukamori".

Al seguirte… Sé que recuperaré mi corazón…

Aquella calle lucía desierta a esas horas de la noche, la Luna sólo asomaba una parte de su faz sobre Tokio, pareciera haberse hartado de presenciar los hechos rutinarios de aquella ciudad, pero manteniendo una especie de curiosidad acerca de lo que en ese momento iba a ocurrir.

Aquel ojiverde camina lentamente por la acera, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su gabardina blanca, a momentos observando sus pasos sobre la acera, por instantes levantando su vista lo necesario para observar el camino frente a él.

Un letrero de luces neón, situado arriba de un local con las puertas cerradas, le indica que ha llegado a su destino. Subaru observa aquella entrada, indiferente, enseguida levanta su mirada para leer aquellas letras.

"Centro Nocturno Luz de la Noche"

Subaru baja entonces su vista con desdén. Y se dirige hacia una pequeña puerta situada al lado de aquella llamativa entrada, Subaru golpea ligeramente un par de veces aquella puerta. Casi al instante, ésta se abre, permitiendo mostrar a un hombre de edad madura, y evidentes rasgos orientales, vestido con un fino traje color gris.

-Buenas noches… Lo esperábamos… Sumeragi-San

Le informa aquel sujeto, recorriendo discretamente la vestimenta de Subaru de pies a cabeza, centrando de igual forma, su atención en el ojo derecho ausente de aquel ojiverde. (Nota 1)

Subaru se introduce por aquella puerta, ignorando las actitudes del otro.

-El lugar se encuentra cerrado por esta noche como usted lo sugirió.

Comenta el sujeto.

Subaru calla, simplemente se limita a seguir al otro sujeto por un estrecho pasillo.

-Cómo habíamos informado vía telefónica, desde hace tiempo han ocurrido sucesos extraños en el negocio, al principio creímos que eran inventos de los empleados de limpieza, pero los sucesos han ido en aumento y consideramos entonces solicitar por sus servicios.

Informa el sujeto, deteniéndose ante una puerta.

Subaru lo observa de reojo.

-Es… detrás de esta puerta.

Afirma el sujeto con actitud temerosa.

Subaru comprende que el sitio en donde ocurren los sucesos se encuentra detrás de la puerta principal. Y sin titubeo toma aquella manija para abrirla.

El sujeto retrocede discretamente un par de pasos.

Subaru se introduce por aquella puerta, hasta un amplio salón con una pista redonda de baile y varias mesas redondas y sillas rodeándola. Frente a éstas, un pequeño escenario sin telón en el cual reposa un piano color negro.

La puerta detrás de Subaru se cierra lentamente.

Subaru escucha el sutil sonido, ni siquiera se preocupa por verificar quien la ha cerrado. Ya lo supone. Enseguida las luces se apagan, para casi enseguida iluminar nuevamente aquel lugar.

Algunas notas de piano comienzan a escucharse, una melancólica melodía parece flotar en el ambiente. En otro tiempo Subaru habría sentido entristecer su corazón ante lo que escucha, pero no ahora, ya no más. Nada puede conmover a un corazón ausente.

La silueta de una bella mujer con un largo vestido entallado color rojo, de piel morena clara y cabello largo rizado color rojo intenso, hace su aparición ante él.

Subaru la observa indiferente.

La mujer observa a Subaru con sus expresivos ojos color esmeralda.

Subaru levanta sus manos para iniciar un conjuro. Para eso han contratado sus servicios y para eso se encuentra en aquel lugar.

La mujer comienza a entonar una triste melodía, su voz pareciera provenir de otro mundo.

Subaru comienza a pronunciar su conjuro, ignorando aquella melodía que pareciera resonar como un eco en aquel lugar.

- …Entrégame… un motivo para continuar viviendo... -

- Un sentimiento… que me haga saber que estoy viva… -

Entona aquel espíritu.

Subaru continúa con su conjuro.

- Un deseo… que me haga saber que debo existir… -

- … Indícame dónde te encuentras… yo te seguiré... -

Continúa cantando aquel espíritu. Hasta que repentinamente interrumpe su melodía, pero la música de piano continúa.

Subaru interrumpe su conjuro, supone lo que vendrá, los espíritus siempre se resisten a marcharse; y observa fijamente a aquella mujer, esperando algún ataque de su parte.

-Has venido para llevarme con él ¿Cierto?

Afirma la mujer, mirando fijamente a Subaru, sonriéndole amablemente.

Subaru la observa con extrañeza.

-No sé cuánto tiempo he esperado… pues sin un corazón… todo transcurre sin importancia…

Pronuncia aquella mujer.

Subaru la observa extrañado sin comprender.

-Él, se fue hace mucho tiempo de mi lado... nunca lo he vuelto a ver, él ya no se encuentra aquí… Me pregunto si él me espera…

Comenta la mujer con mirada emotiva.

Subaru la observa extrañado.

-… Sólo sé… que si logro seguirlo… recuperaré mi corazón… porque él se lo llevó y jamás volverá… ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo lo supe…entonces… yo quiero reunirme con él…

Afirma la mujer.

-Por favor… llévame con él…

Suplica aquella pelirroja.

Subaru continúa con su conjuro, el conjuro comienza a hacer efecto.

La mujer lo observa con agradecimiento.

Subaru casi termina su conjuro.

Las notas de piano comienzan a sonar cada vez más débiles, hasta que una última y solitaria se manifiesta en aquel lugar.

Las luces se apagan por sí solas.

Subaru ha terminado su "labor". Agacha su rostro cerrando sus ojos al finalizar, rodeado de aquella obscuridad.

Al otro lado de la puerta aquel sujeto lo espera.

Subaru sale de aquel salón, para llegar nuevamente al estrecho pasillo.

Un cartel decolorado, colocado sobre un extremo de la pared llama su atención.

El sujeto comienza a agradecer por su labor.

Subaru hace gesto de extrañeza.

-Era ella… Pero ya se ha marchado.

Pronuncia Subaru.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Está usted seguro? Pero, ese cartel es de hace años, sólo que uno de los empleados lo conserva porque afirma que esa artista es muy hermosa. Y no podría conseguirse otro, pues no volvimos a verla….

Comenta el sujeto.

Subaru observa aquel póster con mirada fría.

-…Ah… Ya comprendo… Pobre, su historia fue muy trágica, ella se llamó Yuriko Oka, tenía una hermosa voz y talento, pero se involucró con varios sujetos de mala reputación, al final, se enamoró de uno de ellos… y aquel hombre, por protegerla, murió asesinado, entre sus brazos… ella desapareció después del incidente y nunca más volvimos a tener noticias suyas… ahora comprendo el motivo…

Explica el sujeto con cierto pesar.

Subaru frunce levemente el ceño.

Al poco rato, ya se encuentra saliendo de aquel sitio. Caminando nuevamente con tranquilidad, hasta llegar ante la entrada principal de un parque, a esa hora cerrado, pero a él no le era imposible accesar a pesar de la cerradura.

Subaru se introduce en aquel sitio, como cada vez que termina de realizar una "labor" , como lo ha hecho cada vez desde que "él" ya no se encuentra más en este mundo; dirige sus pasos hasta llegar frente a un antiguo y enorme árbol de Cerezo, que pareciera encontrarse extrañamente dormido, desde hace ya varios meses.

Subaru observa a aquel ente con mirada fría, mientras algunos pétalos de flores de Cerezo caen en dirección al suelo.

_-"No sé cuánto tiempo he esperado… pues sin un corazón… todo transcurre sin importancia…"_

Recuerda Subaru aquella frase recién escuchada.

_-"Entrégame… un motivo para continuar viviendo...-_

_-Un deseo… que me haga saber que debo existir…"—-_

Subaru frunce el ceño al recordar las frases de aquella canción que intentó ignorar, pero que quedó grabada en su memoria.

Una frase emerge desde lo profundo de sus recuerdos, aquella pronunciada por Hokuto:

_-"Sei-chan y yo habitamos en tu corazón…" (Nota 2)_

Subaru continúa observando al "Cerezo".

_-"Me pregunto si él me espera…"_

_-"…Aquel hombre por protegerla, murió asesinado, entre sus brazos…"_

_-… Un motivo para continuar viviendo...—-_

_-"Sei-chan y yo habitamos en tu corazón…"_

Subaru sacude su cabeza, como si con ello consiguiera alejar a aquellas frases de su mente. Vuelve a mirar al Cerezo, enseguida da la media vuelta para marcharse. Pero sus pasos lo conducen hasta aquella casa tradicional japonesa (Nota 3)

Subaru abre aquella puerta para introducirse en el interior. El lugar evidencia descuido y abandono, una capa de polvo invade aquellos escasos muebles. Pero aquel ojiverde dirige su andar hacia un pequeño armario ubicado en una de las habitaciones. Al parecer el único que ha recibido cuidados. Lentamente abre una de las puertas de aquel mueble, algunos trajes finos colgados en distintos ganchos se pueden apreciar. Subaru recorre con su mano aquellas prendas, sintiendo su textura, propiciando que en el movimiento éstas liberen un sutil aroma a colonia fina. Pero oculto entre éstos, en otro gancho, yace una gabardina color blanco, con evidentes rastros de una sustancia color carmín que evidencia existir desde hace ya tiempo en la tela. (Nota 4)

Subaru observa aquella prenda con mirada fría, deslizando las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha por sobre las manchas, en una especie de caricia.

_-Seishiro…_

Piensa Subaru aquel nombre, mientras continúa deslizando sus dedos por sobre las manchas de la prenda.

_-"Me pregunto si él me espera…"_

_-"Sei-chan y yo habitamos en tu corazón…"_

_-… Un motivo para continuar viviendo...—-_

Subaru retira la gabardina de aquel gancho lentamente, aprisionándola delicadamente entre sus brazos.

_-"No sé cuánto tiempo he esperado… pues sin un corazón… todo transcurre sin importancia…"_

-Mi corazón…no se encuentra ausente… porque murió… el mismo día en que "él" lo hizo…

Pronuncia Subaru.

_-"Tú nunca habrías podido asesinar a nadie… porque tú… _

…_eres una buena persona…"_

"…_Subaru-kun… yo a ti… te…" (Nota 5)_

_-"Sei-chan y yo habitamos en tu corazón…"_

_-"Me pregunto si él me espera…"_

_-… Un motivo para continuar viviendo...—_

"…_Subaru-kun… yo a ti… te…"_

Subaru continúa abrazando aquella gabardina.

_-… Sólo sé… que si logro seguirlo…_

…_recuperaré mi corazón… porque él se lo llevó y jamás volverá…_

_-Mi corazón…él se lo llevó… y jamás volverá…_

_-"..Jamás volverá…"_

_-."…Si logro seguirlo…_

…_recuperaré mi corazón…"_

_-Un deseo… que me haga saber que debo existir…"—-_

"…_Subaru-kun… yo a ti… te…"_

_-"Me pregunto si él me espera…"_

"…_Subaru-kun… yo a ti… te…"_

_-"Entrégame… -_

_-…Un deseo… -_

_- Que me haga saber que debo existir…"—_

Una gota de líquido choca contra la tela de aquella gabardina.

Subaru identifica aquel líquido que hace tanto tiempo no percibe en él mismo, al tiempo que siente correr lentamente otra gota desde su ojo izquierdo, resbalando por su mejilla hasta llegar a su barbilla. Aquel fluido de gotas se vuelve un delgado hilo de lágrimas silenciosas, para convertirse después en un lastimero llanto.

Subaru siente tristeza, como creyó nunca volver a sentirla, aferrado a aquella gabardina impregnada con el último rastro de Seishiro, siente su corazón sufrir. Aquel llanto fluye constante, durante un tiempo indefinible, hasta que Subaru pareciera no conseguir llorar más.

Sentado sobre el suelo, sujetando fuertemente aquella prenda entre sus brazos, percibe aún el sutil aroma de la colonia de aquellos trajes en el armario.

"…_Subaru-kun… yo a ti… te…"_

-S… Seishiro…

Pronuncia con voz entrecortada aquel ojiverde.

_-."…Si logro seguirlo…_

…_recuperaré mi corazón…"_

"…_Subaru-kun… yo a ti… te…"_

_-."…Si logro seguirlo…_

…_recuperaré mi corazón…"_

Una lágrima furtiva escapa entonces, mientras Subaru se incorpora del suelo, con una mirada que manifiesta una extraña determinación.

Días después.

El viento sopla ante aquel gran ente en el parque Ueno.

Las puntas de las ramas más delgadas se mueven al unísono de éste, mientras algunos pétalos de sus flores se liberan.

Una blanca mano extiende su palma para tomar uno de aquellos pétalos.

"_¿Te gustan las flores de Cerezo?"(Nota 6)_

Aquella mano acaricia aquel pétalo con la yema de su dedo pulgar, mientras esa frase resuena en el aire.

_-"Sólo hay un verdadero Sakurazukamori…_

…_Al igual que en el clan Sumeragi tenemos una ceremonia de sucesión…_

_Para nosotros la ceremonia es asesinar a nuestro predecesor…"(Nota 7)_

_-"Tú nunca habrías podido asesinar a nadie… porque tú… _

…_eres una buena persona…"_

"…_Subaru-kun… yo a ti… te…" (Nota 8)_

Se escuchan aquellas frases, al tiempo que aquella mano aprisiona aquel pétalo, como si con ello pudiese atraparlo para siempre.

-_-"Entrégame…_

…_Un deseo… _

_Que me haga saber que debo existir…"—-_

Aquella mano comienza a moverse, acercándose en dirección del cuerpo de un delgado hombre de mirada color verde.

_-."…Si logro seguirlo…_

…_recuperaré mi corazón…"_

_- "…Un deseo… " -_

Aquel hombre, vestido ahora con ropa y gabardina obscuras contempla aquel Cerezo con mirada triste y nostálgica.

Aquel "Cerezo" pareciera irradiar cierta energía que sólo aquel puede percibir.

-Volveré en un momento…. Debo… realizar un "encargo".

Pronuncia aquel ojiverde al "Cerezo" dando la media vuelta lentamente, mientras el viento agita su negra gabardina y algunos mechones de su corto cabello negro, al tiempo que un nombre surge en su mente conforme avanza.

_Seishiro…_

Mientras una frase incompleta resuena en el viento.

"…_Subaru-kun… yo a ti… te…"_

FIN.

Nota 1: En el Capítulo 16 del Ánime de "X" se observa como Subaru pierde su ojo ante el Kamui de los Dragones de la Tierra, porque ese era uno de sus deseos.

Nota 2: Esto lo afirma Hokuto a Subaru en el Capítulo 24 del Anime de "X".

Nota 3: El lugar donde se supone usualmente habita el Sakurazukamori es una casa tradicional japonesa en las afueras de Tokio.

Nota 4: La gabardina que Subaru acostumbraba portar, queda bañada de la sangre de Seishiro en el Volumen XVI del Manga "X". De hecho, se observa que Subaru desea dejársela puesta, precisamente _"Porque es su sangre" _(la sangre de Seishiro).

Nota 5: Esto lo afirma Seishiro a Subaru en el Capítulo 16 del Anime de "X". Y también en el Manga.

Nota 6: Esto lo pregunta Seishiro a Subaru, la primera vez que se encuentran; cuando el primero contaba con dieciocho años de edad y el segundo con nueve años. Ante lo que Subaru responde con una afirmación. Esto se observa en el Volumen VII del Manga "Tokyo Babylon". Y también en la segunda OVA de "Tokyo Babylon".

Nota 7:Esto lo explica Seishiro a Subaru en el Volumen VII del Manga "Tokyo Babylon"

Nota 8: Esta es la última frase que Seishiro intenta pronunciar a Subaru, antes de morir. Se observa en el Capítulo 16 del Anime de "X". Y también en el Manga.


End file.
